The Sippery Start
by Greys x Anatomy
Summary: AU MerDer. my other fanfic got deleted this is the same one its my first fanfic so tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Meredith Grey loved the winter. She loved the way the white snow fell on the ground. She could sit watching the fluffy snow fall for hours. Meredith Grey was a figure skater. She loved the feeling of gliding on the ice. The spins the jumps all of it was her favorite. She started skating when she was four, much to her mother's dismay, and she couldn't stop. It was like an addiction.

_Flashback_

Four year old Meredith was watching the snow fall from her window in Boston. She was waiting for her mom to get home. It was 3:00 pm and her mom wouldn't get home until 5:00 pm, she looked outside and saw the most amazing thing ever. The lake in her backyard froze. It turned into ice. Meredith got on her shoes and grabbed a sweatshirt. She started spinning and gliding on the ice with her sneakers. She's seen skaters on television and knew she needed ice skates. She would just have to ask her mom. So that's exactly what she did.

Meredith: mom can I please get ice skates?

Ellis: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!! ICE SKATES!! You want ice skates? Ha you are uncoordinated what on earth would you do with ice skates?

Meredith: but mom I really want to be a figure skater.

Ellis: that's enough now go to your room and I'll get you when dinners ready.

_10 years later_

Meredith bought ice skates and has been skating for four years since she bought the skates and Meredith was already an intermediate. She was skating with kids the same age as her but they were much more experienced. Meredith however, was an amazing skater. You wouldn't be able to tell that she has only been skating for four years. Meredith won many awards and medals. She met a lot of friends too. She met Izzie, and Cristina, from figure skating. She also met two guys George and Alex from ice Hockey. Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, George, and Alex, all hated two people. Addison Montgomery, and Callie Torres. Everyone wanted to be with Addison and Callie, everyone except Alex and George. Most people thought that their other teammate Derek Shepherd wouldn't want to be with Addison either but then they started going out. Meredith was now 17 along with all her friends and even her enemies.

_End Flashback_


	2. Chapter 2

Meredith Grey woke up to her alarm blasting. It was 3:00 am and she had to be at the rink in 1 hour. Meredith was dreading it. She hated seeing Addison and Derek together. She couldn't stand it. She didn't know why she was getting like this. She never got like this over a guy, especially a guy like Derek Shepherd, but she was.

Cristina: hey look what the cat dropped in.

Meredith: shut up Cristina I'm not in the mood

Izzie: woah someone's moody today!

Izzie & Cristina: and we know why!

(Cristina glares at Izzie)

Cristina: if you ever say the same thing as me at the same time I swear I will take my ice skate and carve it into your face.

(Now it was Izzies turn to glare)

"Whatever Cristina, anyway Mer, just get over Derek already"

"Yeah or do him"

"Shut up Cristina! I don't like Derek"

"I don't see why not I mean he's so Mcdreamy"

"Mcwhat!"

"Whatever anyway Mer I heard him and Addi were on the rocks"

Addison: and who did you hear that from bitch!

"Oh you know Derek"

"WHAT I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!!"

(Addison leaves)

"So Cris did Derek really say that?"

"No but now Addison will leave us alone"

_In the ice hockey locker room_

Addison: hey sweety

"Oh hey baby whats wrong?"

"I think Cristina knows about us!"

"And why would you think that?"

"Oh come on Mark I think you told her about us sleeping together"

(Mark smirks and Addi slaps him)

"Ouch Addi! what the hell was that for?"

"You told Cristina!"

"know I didn't I swear Addi I would never do that to you"

"You promise?"

"I promise"

little did they know someone was in the locker room the whole time and heard the entire conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Meredith runs out of the locker room and bumps into Cristina.

"Whoa where's the fire?"

"Shut up Cristina"

"Seriously Mer what's wrong?"

"Nothing except I just heard Addison and Mark talking in the locker room!"

"So what does that have to do with anything?"

"I found out there sleeping together"

"Shit, what are you gonna do about Derek?"

"I don't know Cristina. Do I really have to tell him?"

"Come on Mer you can't just keep this a secret. He deserves to know the woman he's going out with is cheating on him."

"Yeah but we aren't good friends. Maybe I should get Alex or George to tell him."

"Come on Mer you know you should tell him, why would he want to be more embarrassed then he already is?"

"I guess you're right"

"Don't you remember? I'm **ALWAYS **right"

And with that Cristina walks away leaving Meredith to think what she's going to do.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at the ice rink Meredith still didn't tell Derek about Addison. She pretended nothing was wrong. Meredith just couldn't break Derek's heart. Meredith always gets to the rink super early. She arrives there before everyone else. She was a very dedicated skater. She loved every minute of it. Meredith couldn't get enough of the adrenaline she built up while skating. She wouldn't stop until she did her programs perfectly. But today when Meredith Grey got to the rink she wasn't the only one there, she saw some guy from the hockey team already practicing. This made Meredith pissed. She wouldn't have the ice to herself now she had to share it with some "hotshot" from the hockey team.

"Hey! What are you doing on the ice?"

"Well I didn't know it was your ice. I'm sorry maybe I should just leave cause clearly I'm not doing anything important" came the hockey players sarcastic remark.

At that second the hockey player turned around. Meredith felt as though the air was taken from her lungs. Standing in front of her was none other than Derek Shepherd. His hair was wet from sweat and his Jersey made him look that much better. Meredith finally felt the air come back and replied.

"Well since I assume you won't leave can you at least stay on your half, that way you won't get in my way?!"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Um… you, I just want time to myself on the rink but no I can't because 'Mr. Perfect hockey player' is here" Meredith was so pissed off right now but she didn't really know why. Maybe it was the fact that she had the information to totally destroy Derek Shepherd.

"Well, Well, Well, what do we have here?"

"Coach Webber!"

"Coach Bailey!"

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well I heard from a source that you Meredith Grey are skating early every day without a coach or someone watching you! What the hell were you think you could get hurt! And with the competition in Lake Placid coming up we can't afford you getting hurt." yelled Coach Bailey.

"And I came here to form a plan for the team. You know we're playing the toughest team in the league next week and we've been in need of a new plan. Then I heard all this yelling and wanted to see what was going on!" yelled an equally angry Coach Webber.

"I uh…" stammered Derek.

"I have no idea what Derek is doing but I was trying to get some skate time in so I can do a good job in Lake Placid! I've been skating here everyday for the past couple of months two hours earlier than everyone else and then one day Derek's here and now I can't even skate, I have to wait for everyone else now. Thanks a lot Derek"

"Stop being such a bitch. It's not my fault I want to do well in the game!"

"Well then skate in the nights when you're not wasting my time! Oh wait you can't skate in the nights cause you have to go out with Addison." Meredith smirked.

This got Derek Extremely angry he was running up to her and going to give her a piece of his mind. _How dare she bring Addi into this _he thought.

"HEY! Stop fighting. What is wrong with you two?"

"Nothing"

"Yeah what Mer said nothing"

"Hey I never said you can call me Mer!"  
"Mer, Mer, Mer, Mer, Mer!"

"Both of you stop it right now! You guys are acting so childish. Neither of you can leave the rink until you get on each others good sides."

"What! Bailey no offense but you aren't the boss of me."

"Excuse me?" Bailey gave Derek one of her nasty glares that always sent kids flying.

"Well, I, uh… what I meant was um… you know what never mind that sounds like a perfect idea." Meredith grunted and Derek gave her an evil smile. _This is going to be fun _he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Mer, Derek"

"Hey Cris"

"Cristina"

"Well aren't we all bright and shiny today."

Meredith glanced at Cristina showing her she chickened out.

"So why are you guys all happy?"

"Derek was being a smartass and now we have to stay at the rink until we've both made up! It's going to be so much fun!"

"Hey stop mocking me it's as much my fault as it is yours"

"When are you going to realize nothing is ever my fault?"

"When are you going to realize how overly cocky you sound?"

"Humph"

"Okay chill out guys. I get it you don't have to fight anymore"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh how long have we been in here?"

"Do you ever stop complaining?"

"No, now how long have we been in here?"

"Two minutes longer than the last time you asked me. Bring a watch next time."

"Are you saying there's going to be a next time?"

"No, I was just… uh never mind."

"That's what I thought."

"So why do you hate me so much?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you coming in the rink and yelling at me. What was that all about?"

"I'm not used to people being here in the morning. I guess it kind of stunned me someone was here this early let alone you."

"So what are you saying? You don't think I'm committed?"

During the whole conversation Derek has been taking steps closer and closer to Meredith. Now their faces are inches apart. "I can be very committed." Derek whispered. Derek was so close to Meredith by now she was finding it hard to think straight. All she could think about was how close Derek's lips where to hers and how much she wanted to rake her hands through his perfect hair. But just as quickly as it had started, it ended. Derek was back at the other end of the room and Meredith was still standing there shocked.

"Coach Bailey? What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm sure your parents are worried sick and you guys are probably hungry so, I'm letting you go home."

"Seriously?"

"Well you guys didn't kill each other yet so, yes, you guys can leave."

"Yes! Thanks Bailey."

Derek left the rink in a hurry. Meredith however was taking her sweet time.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just not really looking forward to going home I guess _(cell phone rings)_ excuse me Coach Bailey, I should take this. Bye, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Meredith."

**Sorry it took long. tell me what you think )**


	6. Chapter 6

"Mer where are you?"

"Sorry I just got out of the rink."

"Did you tell Derek yet?"

"No I couldn't do that to him."

"You know Lake Placid is in two weeks, do you really want to see them all "lovey dovey" the whole trip there and back? And the whole time being there?"

"Yeah, I just don't know when I should tell him."

"You could start with tomorrow!"

"Yeah I'll try. Bye Cristina."

"Bye Mer"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith was not looking forward to going home. She hated being alone. She hated the feeling, the feeling of loneliness. Her mom was never home. She was always busy saving someone. She didn't even have time for her own daughter. When her mom was home however, it was even worse. The yelling, the arguing, Meredith could have sworn one of her neighbors almost called the cops from all the yelling. Her mother couldn't understand why she enjoys ice skating. She never went to any of Meredith's competitions. Meredith always relied on her friends and coaches to take her to all of the competitions. Her mom was never happy for her when she came home placing second in a competition she always wondered why she didn't get first. That was only if she was home when Meredith got back. Most of the time she wasn't, most of the time she didn't even realize Meredith was gone. Only Alex and Cristina knew about Ellis Grey. They knew that Meredith hated being home alone. That's why they always invited her over. But she didn't want their pity. She was a strong girl. She was stronger then everybody thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek left the rink in such a hurry. He was so happy when he finally got home. Being at the rink was a lot better then he thought. He thought that Meredith would be a snobby bitch. What surprised him was how vulnerable she was acting. He's never seen her let her guard down and somehow she did. She let him near her without beating him up. To say he was surprised was an understatement. He always agreed with Addi when she said Mer was a stuck up bitch. He always believed her until today. Maybe he could get to know this Meredith Grey a little better. She seemed like a nice person. She was beautiful too. And her hair, wow it was amazing. She was sexy. Not as obviously as Addison but, she was. Derek couldn't stop thinking of Meredith. The way she walked, the way she talked, all of it infatuated Derek. Even her giggle made Derek tingle. This was not good. How could he be thinking about a girl like this when it wasn't even his girlfriend Addison?

**Comment. i might update more tonight but i have to finish my homework first. uch stupid homework )**


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at the rink Derek kept staring at Meredith. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She looked beautiful. She was wearing warm up pants and a sweatshirt but, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Dude you're staring"

Derek was still staring at Meredith he didn't really realize someone was talking to him. "What? Oh hey Alex. What's new?"

"You're staring. Who are you staring at? I mean Addison is still getting changed. The only one on the rink is Mer and I thought she hated you?"

"I don't know but she's an amazing skater. Look at her jumps and spins. She's so graceful. It looks like magic."

"Dude, you've got it bad."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on it's so obvious. You have a thing for Meredith!"

"What! No I don't I just think she's a great skater."

"Whatever. But just so you know? Lying will get you nowhere."

"Look I don't like Mer okay! Just stop bugging me!" Derek gets up and walks away. He goes into the locker room and slams the door shut. Meredith heard the yelling and went to see what was going on. She came close enough to hear that the conversation was about her. She didn't think anything of it. _It was probably Derek telling Alex what a bitch I am_ she thought.

"Hey Alex what was that about?"

"Oh Mer, it was nothing. You know guy stuff."

"Alex come on, we tell each other everything."

"Yeah but not this. Come on show me that double axel of yours."

"Alex" Meredith whined.

"Come on Mer I saw you land it just before." Alex always pushed Meredith to do her best.

"Really, you saw that!" Meredith screamed.

"Of course, I'm so proud of you. Now lets see you do it again that is, if you think you can" Alex smirked. Meredith was always competitive. If this couldn't get her back on the ice and make her drop the conversation, nothing could.

"Okay, race you there!" Meredith yelled

Meredith and Alex took off running. Meredith was in skates but she was still pretty fast. They were both laughing all the way to the ice. Alex happened to win but, you would never know between the ways the two were acting. They were both enjoying themselves. They didn't even see Derek standing in the doorway looking extremely pissed and jealous.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey baby."

"Oh, hi Addi"

"What are you doing? You're watching that bitch skate?"

"Meredith is not a bitch Addi"

"Since when are you on her side, I thought we always agreed that she was a bitch? What is going on with you Derek Shepherd?"

"Nothing is going on Addi, I just think you're overreacting"

"Overreacting, Overreacting! I'll tell you what. She hasn't even been a figure skater her whole life like me! And then one day she expects to win a competition. No it doesn't work that way that competition should have been mine!"

"Oh come on Addi you're being unreasonable. That competition was 6 years ago. Give it up!" Derek was really frustrated with Addison. His patience was wearing out. If he didn't want to make a scene then he should leave.

"No I won't give it up. What the hell is going on with you Derek?"

"Nothing, look Addi I have to get ready for practice we'll talk later."

With that Derek walked away. He couldn't deal with this now.  
"This is not over Derek! Not over!"

Derek slammed the door for the second time that day. He went into the locker room and started getting changed.


	8. Chapter 8

Addison ran to Mark crying. How could Derek do something like this to her? What was he thinking? He knew how much she hated Meredith. Addison couldn't deal with this. The Lake Placid competition was coming up soon.

"Mark?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I think I love you."

"Oh Addi, I love you too."

Mark took Addison in his hands and kissed her. It was supposed to be a quick kiss but he couldn't help himself. He found her amazing. He just hoped she would break up with Derek soon. This was eating at him. He couldn't lie to his friend like this. If Addison didn't tell Derek soon, he would.

Meredith was on her way back to get changed when she saw something that made her feel guilty. Again she saw Addison and Mark together. She had to tell Derek. They told each other that they were in love. She couldn't do this to Derek. She had to tell him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey… Derek?"

"I'm in the locker room you can come in."

"Okay…"

"So what's up?"

Derek was standing there dripping wet in nothing but a towel. Meredith was staring, she new that she shouldn't but she couldn't help herself. He just looked so damn good.

"Meredith?"

"What? Oh yeah sorry um we need to talk."

Meredith turned beet red. She was so embarrassed. Derek had caught her staring at him. And now he was smirking. Urgh! She was so embarrassed. Not only did he catch her checking him out but she also fed his already huge ego.

"Hmm…. I bet we do"

Now Derek was smiling. He was definitely checking Meredith out. He was a lot more subtle then she was however. Gosh she looked amazing. Her hair was back in a messy ponytail and she was wearing sweats but to Derek, she couldn't look more beautiful.

"Look Derek I don't really know how to say this but I um…"

Derek was now sitting on the bench next to Meredith. His hand was caressing her cheek. Trying to get her more comfortable so she would let him in. let him know what was bugging her. Meredith was about to talk again but someone beat her to it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

Derek took his hand back like he was touching fire on a stove.


	9. Chapter 9

"Addi, It's not what it looks like!"

"Yeah I'm sure. Meredith I think you should go." Addison was pissed off. She hated Meredith Grey. Now she knew why Derek was defending her. She couldn't believe he would cheat on her, especially with Meredith. He knew how much she hated her!

"No, I have to…" Meredith stuttered

"No you have to go Meredith" Derek felt guilty. There was no reason he should but he was. He couldn't think with Meredith around him. He was feeling things he's never felt before.

"But Derek I really need to talk to you. You don't understand"

"Just go Meredith!" Derek was angry at her but he had no reason to be. What he was feeling toward her scared the shit out of him, he didn't know how to explain it but it scared him.

Meredith was so pissed. She ran out of the locker room close to tears. Izzie, Alex, George, and Cristina all saw this.

"I'll get her" Cristina was angry. How could someone do this to her person!

"Okay Cristina, just make sure she's okay." Alex and Meredith always had a brother sister relationship. They always told each other what was bugging them. He felt responsible for Meredith. He felt like he should protect her. He knew the trouble she had at home. He knew the pain she was in. He was trying so hard to take the pain away.

"Be back soon." Cristina was off and running toward Meredith.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Cristina found Meredith she was crying. She was in their usual hang out place; in the basement of the rink.

"Mer, what happened?" Cristina was acting calm, trying not to freak Meredith out anymore then she was.

"I was trying to tell him, I was and then I freaked out"

"So that leads to him yelling at you and you crying?" now Cristina was really confused

"No I froze so he put his hand on my cheek to calm me down so I could tell him what was on my mind" Meredith was pissed, but now she was getting pissed at Cristina too.

"So? I still don't get it." Cristina was trying her hardest but she just didn't understand.

"Well if you would let me finish you would!" Meredith blew she knew she shouldn't have, but she did.

"Right, sorry, continue." Cristina was really worried now.

"Okay anyway. His hand was on my cheek and Addison walked in."

"Ouch, so he yelled at you to get out?"

"Yeah so did she I guess she thought he was cheating on her but, she's in love with Mark so I don't know why she would care."

"Wait did you just say in love with Mark?" Cristina sat there dumbfounded.

"Yeah I was walking by and I saw them confess there love for each other" Meredith was feeling a lot better now.

"What a gag fest."

"Yeah tell me about it."

"So what are you going to do?" Cristina was curios  
"I don't know. What can I do?"


	10. Chapter 10

It was exactly 4 days until Lake Placid. Meredith had 3 days to tell Derek about Addison and Mark. She made a deadline that she would tell Derek before Lake Placid. It has been 1 week after the encounter with Addison, One week since she had talked to Derek. This shouldn't bother her, the not talking to Derek thing, but it was. Meredith knew she needed to tell Derek. Meredith hasn't gotten to the rink early since she was caught by Coach Bailey, but today she had to. So that's exactly what Meredith did, she got to the rink early.

For the first half hour Meredith would work on her moves. The second half hour would be spent on her programs; short and long. Then by the time she would be done everyone would be there. She had it all planned out, until she got to the rink and saw the hockey team practicing. They took up the whole rink. _Well I guess I can't skate, maybe I'll just sit here and watch._ She thought. Meredith got dressed in her warm up suit and went up to the bleachers. She watched all the guys very carefully. They were all very talented. She watched Mark pass to George, George pass to Alex, and Alex pass to the teams lead scorer: Derek Shepherd. Derek scored after the pass. It was an amazing play, to bad it was only practice, if that was during the game they would have definitely just scored. Meredith was in her own little world. She didn't even realize when Alex took a seat next to her until he started talking.

"Hey Mer" Alex said, snapping Meredith out of her day dream.

"Oh hey Alex, what are you doing here, why aren't you on the ice?" replied a confused Meredith.

"Well considering practice is over, I didn't think I had any reason to be on the rink, I just wanted to see what you were still doing here sitting on the bench" Alex was confused; he knew Meredith would want to skate.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't realize practice was over. I'm going to head over to the ice. Nice practice though Alex." Meredith hugged Alex and got up to leave.

"Wait" Yelled Alex. "There's something bugging you, what is it?"

"It's nothing Alex" Meredith wasn't in the mood for this right now.

"That's bull Mer and you know it. Just tell me what's going on" Alex pleaded. He wanted Meredith to be happy.

"Fine, if you had the information that would crush someone would you tell them? I mean if you were going out with Izzie…"

"What going out with Izzie, I don't even like Izzie. Why would you think I liked Izzie?" Alex stuttered.

"First of all you just cut me off, Second it was a hypothetical question and third everyone can see the way you look at Izzie" Meredith hit the nail on the head. Alex was blushing, so Meredith continued.

"Anyway as I was going to say was if you were going out with Izzie, and someone found out she was cheating on you, but not only cheating on you, she was in love with the other person, would you want that person to tell you?" Meredith questioned.

"Meredith what's going on? Is someone cheating on someone?" Alex was confused

"Please Alex just keep this as a hypothetical question." Meredith was nervous. She didn't want Alex to know what was going on.

"Okay, well I would definitely want someone to tell me. I wouldn't want it to get out so that everyone knew. That would just make me more embarrassed." Alex replied

"Thank you Alex. I got to go. I'm going to got skate."

"Alright Mer, you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Meredith smiled.

**i love comments!**


	11. Chapter 11

Meredith got on the ice to practice with everyone else. She was in the middle of her short program when she felt someone trip her.

"OUCH!! What the hell!" Meredith screamed. She just fell on her ankle. She couldn't risk hurting herself now. Lake Placid was only a few days away.

"Oh sorry, did I do that?" Addison smirked.

"What the hell is your problem? This part of the ice is for people doing their programs and right now it's MY time" Meredith was fuming. She and Addison were screaming so loud everyone came to see what was going on.

"Hey Addison what the hell are you doing! You know damn well this is Meredith's time" Derek Shepherd yelled. He was hanging out with Alex, Mark, and, George when he heard screaming.

Derek was helping Meredith up, but she stopped him.

"I'm fine Derek, I could do it my self, leave me alone" Meredith was upset. She knew she needed help getting up but she was too stubborn to let Derek help her.

Derek raked his hand through his hair "look Mer, you don't have to like me, you don't have to talk to me, but you're having trouble getting up, at least let me help you."

"She doesn't need your help!" Addison screamed

"Addi calm down, your making a scene" Derek exclaimed.

Derek was right everyone was staring at them. Coach Bailey, Coach Webber, The guys from the hockey team that didn't go home yet (This included Alex, George, and, Mark), Cristina, Izzie, and Callie they all looked at Addison, Derek, and Meredith strangely.

"Why don't you take your argument away from here so that I can help Meredith get up!" Yelled Coach Bailey

Coach Bailey helped Meredith into a chair she took off her skates and looked at her ankle. Derek and Addison just stood staring at them, Addison because she couldn't believe someone just told her off and Derek because he was genuinely concerned.

"Where does it hurt?" Coach Bailey asked.

"Right under the ankle joint" Meredith responded.

"It doesn't look too bad, let's just put some ice on it, don't skate today it should be fine by tomorrow, I think you can still skate in the competition." Coach Bailey supplied

"Thank you, I don't know what I would have done if I wasn't able to compete" Responded a happy Meredith.

**Sorry its so short. Maybe i'll have another update up soon. two weeks until the next episode i hope this strike ends soon!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took so long to get up. My computer crashed /.**

Meredith watched everyone skate. She wanted to skate so badly. She knew Addison and Derek were still here talking, they got into fights more often. She was thinking about Lake Placid. She felt the bench shift and smelled an amazing scent.

"Hey Mer" Derek said

"What are you doing here? Don't you have anything better to do like screw your girlfriend?" Meredith replied exasperated.

"Look I just wanted to see if you were okay. Believe it or not I care about you. I also want to know what's going on. You were so close to telling me then…well…you know what happened" Derek replied

"Oh you mean Addison walking in on us doing NOTHING and instead of telling Addison what really happened you just let her treat me and you like crap? Oh and then you haven't talked to me in a week because of that? What the hell is that Derek?" Meredith whispered harshly.

"Look I just needed time. I new if I talked to you right away that she would think I'm cheating. I'm not that guy, and it would break Addison's heart if I was cheating on her"

Meredith snickered.

"What's so funny?" Derek replied he wasn't the least bit amused.

"Nothing it's just that, you said she would care if you cheated on her" Meredith was full out laughing by now

Derek just sat there confused "So you're saying she wouldn't care if I cheated on her?"

"I'm just saying why would she care? I mean she's cheating on you." Meredith rambled. It took her a few seconds to realize what she just did. "SHIT!" Meredith screamed.

Derek just sat there in a daze. "Cheated? Addison, she cheated on me?" Derek stuttered.

"I am so sorry Derek I didn't mean for it to come out I just…"

"How long!?" Derek cut her off.

"I um… I don't know. I found out a few weeks ago and then a little before I tried telling you the first time I saw them tell each other they were in love but…I…uh…don't know how long it's been going on for" Meredith was biting her lip. She was really nervous.

"I can't believe this. I feel so stupid! Damn it!" Derek was hurt. _How could Addison do this to him?_

"Look Derek, it's not your fault. She's an ass for cheating on you. I don't know how she could give you up" Meredith said

Meredith and Derek looked at each other. They were both caught up in each others eyes. Derek was leaning in toward Meredith. At the last second Meredith pulled away and Derek's lips landed on her cheek.

Meredith stood up abruptly.

"I…uh…got to go. Yeah go um…goodbye." Meredith stuttered. _Shit how could I let this happen?_

"Meredith, wait! Can we talk?" Derek asked

"Going… yeah… um… bye." Meredith was out the rink in a matter of seconds

_What am I going to do? _Derek thought

That night Derek thought about a lot of things. He thought about the fact that Addison cheated on him. Derek knew he had to end it. Even if Addison didn't cheat on him he couldn't keep lying to himself about his feelings. Derek pulled out his cell phone and called a familiar number.

"Hello?" answered the person on the other line.

"Hi, can you meet me at the park?" Derek asked

"Um…Yeah sure see you in ten"

**Comment )**


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm glad you could make it" Derek said with venom in his voice.

"What's going on Derek?" The person asked clearly confused.

"We have to end this Addison" Derek said

"What, Why Derek, we're so good together. We're Addison and Derek!" Addison screamed.

"No, we aren't good together Addison, we were never Addison and Derek and we never will be!" Derek screamed.

"Derek what is going on with you? This is about that slut isn't it?" Addison said clearly agitated.

"It's not about Meredith Addison and how dare you call her a slut! Not when you're the one that's been sleeping around" Derek yelled with venom dripping in his voice.

"What…how did you know about Mark?" Addison stuttered.

"Oh? So you were screwing Mark?" Derek was shocked. He knew Addison cheated on him, but he couldn't believe she cheated on him with Mark; the team's manwhore. "Really Addison I thought you were better then this. I'm out of here. Goodbye Addison" Derek sarcastically said.

"Derek wait it was a mistake!" Addison cried.

"Save it Addi" Derek replied. Derek left the park. He went home and went to sleep. He had a dream about Meredith.

_Derek and Meredith were sitting on the couch talking. All of a sudden Derek leaned down and kissed Meredith. It started off slow at first but then it took off. There tongues were dueling for power. Derek tugged Meredith's lips. She moaned his name. That sent Derek over the edge. They started pulling each others clothes off without ever separating there lips. They were both moaning really loudly. Derek was just about to take off her panties when he heard a loud bang._

Derek woke up startled. He looked to the side and saw that he hit his leg on his nightstand. _That's what must've woken me up _he thought _and just in time to it looks like I would have came any second. _Derek got up quietly and as quickly as he could with his bulging erection. He grabbed a towel and hopped into a cold shower. He couldn't wait till Lake Placid, not only because of the hockey game, but because that's the soonest he would be able to talk to Meredith.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith was walking to the rink. She promised Cristina and Izzie she would help them with their programs. _Tomorrow_'s_ the day, the day we leave for Lake Placid _she thought

"Hey Meredith" Izzie said in her usually bubbly voice.

Meredith was startled. "Shit Izz you scared me"

"Sorry Mer, you have to pay better attention" Izzie laughed.

"Alright Izz you ready to practice?"

"Of course Mer, I'm always ready" Izzie and Meredith opened the door. When they got inside the rink and put their bags down they saw Cristina.

"Well it took you long enough" Cristina sarcastically remarked.

"Okay you guys ready?" Meredith started walking toward the ice followed by Cristina and Izzie.

"So Mer did you tell Derek?" Cristina asked quietly.

"Yes I did and I don't really want to talk about it" Meredith replied then started walking faster toward the ice.

"Come on Mer you can't avoid forever" Cristina was trying hard to catch up with Meredith.

"Look Cristina I don't really know what happened okay? I told Derek and that's all I know. I don't want to be involved." And with that Meredith walked away to help Izzie leaving Cristina standing still looking dumbfounded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the rink Cristina and Izzie helped Meredith pack for the competition. They put in a lot of clothing. Meredith didn't want to bring anything to low cut; she wanted to keep herself covered. The only thing "low" cut she brought was a skirt and a bikini. The phone rang and Meredith went to answer it. While she did Cristina and Izzie packed a dress, another bikini (this one was skimpier then the first one) and shorts pajamas with a camisole shirt.

**thanks for all the comments!!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Shepherd, Sloan, O'Malley, Karev, Herrin, Milano, Bracco, Carbone…" Coach Webber called out.

"Here" all of the boys replied.

"Grey, Torres, Stevens, Yang, Montgomery" yelled Baileys booming voice

"Here" the five girls answered.

Today was the day they were leaving for Lake Placid. The hockey team and the figure skaters were all taking a coach bus. They had movies, food, and games. They brought ipods, and cameras. The trip should take about 6 hours with traffic, 5 hours if they were lucky.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cristina, Izzie, George, and Alex come on back!" Meredith called for her friends.

"Um…I don't know Mer" stuttered George. He was always shy. He knew that Mark, Kevin Carbone, and Dillon Bracco probably wanted to sit in the back; he didn't want to take their seats.

"Come on O'Malley we can play spin the…IPOD!" Alex yelled happily. He wasn't as bad a manwhore has Mark was but he was still pretty bad.

"Spin the what?" George asked confused

"The ipod, you know 'cause we don't have a bottle so…we can use an ipod!"

"Come on Alex do you ever think of anything non sexual?" came Izzie's grossed out comment.

"I think about hockey" Alex laughed. He loved teasing Izzie. He liked when she got pissed at him.

"Come on guys lets just sit in the back." Cristina was tired of Alex and Izzie always bickering she just wanted some time to herself, she wanted to relax.

"Hey, Alex?" Derek walked up to the group.

"Yeah man?"

"Do you mind if I sit with you guys?" He and Alex were good friends but he wasn't good friends with the rest of the "gang". Derek just wanted to make sure he wasn't interrupting anything. Everyone knew how close the five of them were.

"Yeah but why aren't you sitting with Addison?" Alex asked confused. As far as he knew they were still together. Meredith started coughing and then he understood. He was the reason Mer asked the hypothetical question a couple days earlier about cheating.

"Oh…um…we broke up" Derek stuttered. He kept his eyes on Meredith while he was talking to Alex. There were very rare times when Derek stuttered. One was when he was near or talking to Meredith and the other was when he was talking about relationships.

"Oh I'm sorry man. Of course you can sit back here. Welcome to life as a single man!" Alex gave Derek a pat on the back.

"Thanks" Derek knew he was going to have a great time. He would get to be near Meredith for 6 hours!

**Sorry its short but it's what i have for now. i'll update again soonish. hopefully tomorrow. if i can i'll try to update again later tonight. hope you guys still like the story. comments will get more updates!! - Ariella**


	15. Chapter 15

Meredith and Cristina were sitting next to each other; across from them were Izzie and George; behind Cristina and Meredith were Derek and Alex. Addison and Callie were sitting with each other up front and the hockey team was spread out. There were a few rows open in front of Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, and George. Alex, Derek, Cristina, Meredith, Izzie, and George were secluded.

"Hey Derek I was wondering why you broke up with Addison, I mean you guys were together for so long." Alex whispered to Derek. He didn't want Meredith to hear anything they were going to be saying.

Derek turned cold and rigid "She cheated on me."

"Well, she's a bitch, why would she want to cheat on you?" Alex replied faking his shock.

"It doesn't matter. I'm over it"

"Yeah, now you like Meredith" Alex replied nonchalantly.

Derek jerked towards Alex "What? Why would you think that?"

"Oh come on man it's obvious. Who are you staring at now, Cristina?" Alex smugly answered.

"Be quiet Alex! She's right in front of us" Derek didn't want Meredith to hear what Alex was saying.

"Meredith?" Alex had a plan.

Meredith turned back "Yeah Alex?"

"Do you mind switching seats with me? I need to talk to Cristina"

The look on Derek's face was priceless; a mix between shock and nervousness. Luckily it went unnoticed by Meredith but not so much by Alex and Cristina.

"Yeah, sure." Meredith didn't trust herself next to Derek.

Alex got up and sat it Meredith's seat and Meredith sat in Alex's seat.

"So Alex what's your plan" Cristina asked

"Ah you know me well" Alex smirked

"So what is it?"

"I think if they sit together then they'll realize they can't be away from each other." Alex replied calmly.

"That's a stupid plan!" Cristina said

"Well have you got a better idea? Plus I think this is the push both of them need."

"Yeah I guess you're right Alex. So what do we do now? Cristina asked dumbfounded

"Now we wait" This will be good Alex thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alex it's been an hour and they still haven't said one word!" Cristina whispered harshly.

"I know, I wonder what's going on." Alex turned around and looked in between the cracks of the seats. Meredith was staring out the window listening to her ipod and Derek was staring at Meredith.

"Alex why don't you go back there since this obviously isn't working and I can have my person back."

"Fine Cristina" Alex got up and whispered in Derek's ear. Derek looked defeated but nodded his head anyway.

"Mer!" Alex yelled, but Meredith didn't answer.

"Earth to Meredith!" Alex yelled a second time. Meredith still didn't answer.

"Derek, can you grab the headphones out of her ears?" Alex wasn't close enough to Mer to reach the headphones.

"Yeah sure" Derek reached over and grabbed the headphones out of Meredith's ears.

"What the hell?" Meredith yelled "What was that for Derek!?"

"Alex wants you." Derek replied.

"Oh, sorry. What do you want Alex?" Meredith was annoyed at Alex. She knew he sat them next to each other on purpose.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm done talking to Cristina so you can have your seat back."

"It took you long enough." Meredith got up and sat next to Cristina leaving Alex chuckling behind her.

"So how was lover boy?" Cristina asked when Meredith sat down.

"What, whose lover boy?" Meredith asked confused

"Oh, you know, McDreamy" Cristina replied nonchalantly

"Huh?"

"Oh come on Mer are you really that oblivious. McDreamy has been staring at you for the past hour, He so wants you."

"Derek doesn't want me Cris, he probably hates me after what I told him" _There is no way he could like me_ Meredith thought.

"Yeah whatever, you can just live your life in denial" _This is going to be a long trip_ thought Cristina.

**Hope you like it. this one is longer then the other one. comments will get updates quicker - Ariella**


	16. Chapter 16

"Addison? What's going on with you Mark and Derek?" Callie had been sitting on the bus for two hours and Addison hasn't done anything besides stare at Mark and Derek.

"Nothing" Addison sighed.

"Nothing, it's not nothing it's something" Callie knew one thing she was losing her best friend to two guys.

"Callie" Addison whined.

"Addi" Callie whined back.

"FINE!!" Addison yelled. "I'll tell you! I broke up with Derek and now I'm dating Mark. Happy?"

"Oh, very. Does this been I can date Derek?" Callie always had a crush on Derek but didn't do anything because of Addison. Now was her chance.

"Uh…Yeah sure"

"Thanks Addi you're the best I'll be right back!" Callie got up and went back to Derek to talk to him.

_What did I do, what did I do, what did I do? _Addison thought.

**sorry its short. but yeah that episode kind of pissed me off and im not really in the mood to write ) sorry. but yeah. I HATE SHONDA RHYMES!!!!!!!!!!! AND ROSE!!!!! i seriously closed my eyes when they were kissing. eww gross (**


	17. Chapter 17

"Hi Derek!" Callie was turning on her flirting charm.

Cristina, Meredith, George, and Izzie saw Callie walking over and got very curious. Since Meredith and Cristina were closer they all squished into their two seats. Derek and Callie luckily didn't notice but Alex did and gave them a look.

"Uh…Hi Callie what do you want?" Derek was suspicious Callie never talked to Derek. Even the whole time he was dating her best friend, not even one word.

"Oh you know, I just wanted to talk to you" Callie was flipping her hair and flirting with Derek and he didn't even realize it.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Meredith was so tired of watching this. It was very annoying.

"Why, Meredith? I thought you didn't like Derek." Cristina got her in a trap

Izzie and George gasped. "You like McDreamy!!" they screamed it a little too loud and Callie and Derek turned around to see Meredith turning red.

"wha…what?" Derek stuttered. _Great now I look like a blabbering idiot _he thought.

"WHAT!" screamed Callie "MEREDITH LIKE DEREK? NO WAY!" Callie was furious. She knew if there was a competition she would definitely win it but still, she couldn't help but be a little mad. Okay so a little mad wasn't the case, extremely mad was.

"I…um…you know what, pretend this never happened okay? Pretend you never heard anything. You know cause you didn't I mean I didn't say anything Izzie and George were saying stuff and you know how they always bend the truth and gossip and all…

"HEY!" George and Izzie replied at the same time.

"Sorry, but you know it's true" Meredith replied "Anyway what was I saying? Oh yeah…."

"MER!" Derek cut her off. "Can't I say anything?"

"Oh, um… you know what I think that's okay. You don't have to say anything. What is there to say? Nothing to say, no, not anything, nothing at all. Meredith rambled.

"Mer, calm down." Derek knew he had to say something. "First Callie, I think you should leave."

"What? Why?" Callie was confused NO ONE told her to leave.

"Because this doesn't concern you. The only thing that does concern you is me telling you I'm not interested okay?"

"Not interested? How can you not be interested I'm amazing in bed" Callie winked.

"By not being interested that's how. Goodbye Callie." Callie grunted and walked away. Glad Derek got that out of the way he continued. "Guys, can I have a minute alone with Meredith? That means not peeking through the seat cracks too." Derek heard groans from everyone including Meredith. Derek knew she wouldn't come given the option so he took her arm and gently pulled her to him before walking to the back of the bus.

"What do you want Derek? Haven't I already made a big enough fool out of myself?" Meredith was tired, embarrassed, and upset. She tried not to make it show but Derek saw right through her.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Mer. I've said enough things that I should be embarrassed about, but the thing is, I'm not. I don't get embarrassed in front of you." Derek replied calmly. He knew he had to talk to Meredith and he also knew this wouldn't be easy.

"Look Derek, that's great really, but what does this have to do with anything? I'm not embarrassed okay? How can I be embarrassed if what was said isn't even true?" Meredith turned around and walked away to her seat.

Derek raked his hand through his hair. "Damn it!" he muttered under his breath

**okay heres the update hope you like it.it's a lot longer then the other one which is always good. i have a lot of tests this week so i might not update as much as i'd like to but i probablly will. ROSE DIE!! ) a lovely way to end the update. i can't help my self sometimes she pisses me off. love the comments ---- Ariella**


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey Mer, back so soon?" Izzie asked.

Meredith sighed, "Yes Izz. What do you guys want to do now? We still have about 2 hours left until we arrive."

Alex smiled "hmm…I have a perfect idea."

"Spin the ipod?" Cristina asked.

"Oh you know me well Cris. So who's up for it?"

Slowly Izzie, Cristina, George and Derek raised their hands.

"Oh come on Mer" Alex said "You have to play! It won't be even if you don't play"

Meredith looked aggravated but decided "What the hell why not."

Derek smiled to himself while George, Izzie, Alex, and Cristina screamed "Yes!"

"Okay so who wants to start?" Alex asked.

"Wait before we start how are we playing? I know there are a lot of different ways so how should we play?" Derek asked. He was hoping he would get to kiss Meredith.

"Hmm…" Alex thought "Why don't we do first time kiss on the cheek, second time kiss on the lips, third time making out?"

"Yeah that sounds good, but if it's girl on girl or guy on guy you kiss their cheek." Izzie said. She wasn't comfortable kissing another girl. Kissing one of the guys was awkward enough.

"Oh come on!" Alex was looking forward to some girl on girl. He also hoped he would be able to kiss Izzie but he would never admit it.

"Well would you like to kiss Bambi or McDreamy?" Cristina asked Alex.

Alex made a face.

"I thought so. So is everyone okay with the rules?" Cristina asked.

Everyone nodded their head so they begun the game.

Cristina grabbed the bottle "I'll go first"

She spun the bottle and it landed right on George. They both made a face but Cristina kissed George's cheek anyway. Everyone cheered. Now it was George's turn he spun the bottle and it landed on Meredith. George didn't feel awkward about kissing Meredith's cheek and either did Mer. Neither of them made a face, however Derek was getting agitated.

"Alright guys!" yelled Alex.

"Shut it Alex" Meredith replied. "Okay it's my turn I guess." _I hope it doesn't land on Derek _she thought. It didn't it landed on George again. After a little while it was going back from George to Meredith until they were making out. Derek was clenching his fist and getting VERY jealous.

"Dude you okay?" Alex muttered.

Derek clenched his jaw "I'm fine"

"Yeah, sure, try sounding more convincing." Alex replied.

"You know what guys I think I'm going to stop playing" Derek was getting too jealous.

Meredith and George just finished kissing and looked up "Why would you do that?" George asked innocently.

"Yes Derek, why aren't you going to keep playing?" Alex added playfully.

Derek just turned to glare at Alex and went back to his seat. He put his ipod on and started listening. He kept thinking about Meredith. When Derek closed his eyes he always saw Meredith. He couldn't help it. Her laugh, her smile, her hair, her smell, he could go on and on about things that made him like Meredith. He was daydreaming about Meredith, until he felt someone tapping him.

"Dude" Alex smiled

"What?" Derek replied angry that he interrupted his fantasy.

"You seriously don't know what I'm talking about?" Alex asked. Derek shook his head no so Alex continued "I'd think you would have felt that huge erection in your pants" Alex sat down and laughed when he saw Derek turning red. "So you were thinking about Meredith?"

"Is it that obvious" Derek asked completely embarrassed.

Alex just chuckled and turned on his ipod.

**thanks for all the comments, they made me laugh. hopefully you like the update i'll try to update soon. comment ) --- Ariella**


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey Callie back so soon?" Addison asked. She didn't want Callie dating Derek, she still wasn't over him. She knew cheating was wrong but it doesn't mean she doesn't still love Derek.

"Yeah" Callie said dejectedly. "Apparently he and Meredith are pining for each other."

"They're doing WHAT!" Addison screamed. There was no way she would let Meredith Grey have HER man.

"Well, not exactly pining, Meredith's saying she doesn't like Derek, Derek's saying he likes Meredith. You know shit like that. Callie said not realizing that Meredith Grey still made Addison extremely mad.

"I'll be right back" Addison muttered angrily before she got up and left leaving a shocked Callie behind.

**sorry its extremely short.../. comment, i know its not much but if you comment a lot i'll have a bigger update soon ) --- Ariella**


	20. Chapter 20

Alex was sitting next to Derek listening to his ipod while Derek was playing with his camera and snapping a few pictures of the outside world and Meredith without her noticing. He was in his own little daze.

"DEREK SHEPERD!" Addison screamed at him.

Derek jerked his head towards Addison only to see her fuming. He looked to his side and saw Alex giving him a weird look and then he looked forward and saw George looking scared, Izzie and Cristina looking pissed, and Meredith looking intrigued. "What?" Derek replied calmly after what felt like a few minutes.

"What the hell are you doing with Meredith" Addison whispered harshly.

Derek was shocked and hurt, but mostly he was angry at Addison for caring what the hell he did and who the hell he liked. It was like she was controlling him, or at least trying too. "I'm sorry Addison but I didn't know I had to ask you who it was okay to like and who it was okay to not like" Derek sarcastically replied.

Addison bit her tongue to yell something she might later regret. "Alex, could you leave us alone for a bit?" Addison asked batting her eyelashes.

Alex rolled his eyes "no Addison, this is my seat. If you want to talk to Derek you can keep doing what you're doing now."

"Fine" Addison muttered. "Just know Derek that little bitch will hurt you, and when she does, don't come crying back to me."

"Just like you hurt me? I don't think so Addi. Just leave me alone and get out of my face" Derek said with venom dripping from his voice.

With that Addison stormed off leaving a shocked group behind her.

Meredith quickly turned around before Derek was able to see her. She didn't want to look at him. She couldn't explain what she felt for him but she knew she couldn't do anything to pursue it. It scared her too much, and with the past she had, she wasn't able to let just any guy in.

"Mer, you okay?" Cristina asked giving Meredith a worried gaze.

"I'm fine" Meredith replied.

Cristina just laughed. "Everyone knows whenever you say you're fine you really aren't. Look, if this has something to do with…"

Meredith cut her off "Stop Cristina, I'm fine" Meredith seethed.

"Mer you're going to have to talk about it sometime" Cristina said in an understanding tone.

"No I don't, the past is the past, now is all about the future."

"Wow that was deep Mer" Cristina laughed

"Shut up" Meredith smirked. The two girls started laughing. They forgot what they were talking about and just looked forward to having a good time. They only had an hour and a half until they arrived at Lake Placid. They were really looking forward to it.

**Thanks for all your comments. This update is MUCH longer. i dont know how much i will update next week because i might be going to california but i will try to update as much as i can. Comment : --- Ariella**


	21. Chapter 21

Derek was getting annoyed with himself. He had about 6 hours in a closed space with Meredith, and he barely talked to her.

"You like taking pictures?" a soft voice asked him.

Derek looked up and saw Meredith's face over the seats. He gave her a soft smile "Yeah, it keeps me busy".

"What do you take pictures of?' Meredith asked curiously.

"All different things, I like taking pictures of nature because it's all real, it doesn't hide anything, nothing in nature is trying to impress anyone or anything, and it's not pretending to be something it's not."

Meredith chuckled a little. She noticed Alex got up to talk to Izzie and George so she decided to sit down next to Derek. "I hope you don't mind I just thought since we were talking and all I would just sit here, just so it's easier, if you don't want me here you can just tell me."

"It's fine, I like sitting next to you" Derek was staring at Meredith making her blush

"So, can I uh see your pictures?" Meredith asked sweetly.

"Um…I don't know it's kind of personal." Derek stammered

"Oh come on" Meredith pouted.

Derek couldn't help but think how cute she looked when she pouted. "I don't know" Derek didn't want Meredith to think he was stalking her because he clearly wasn't he just liked the expressions that her eyes showed in the pictures it was like she had one emotion set on her face while her eyes told a totally different story. He liked that she looked so peaceful yet sad at the same time.

Meredith reached over and grabbed the camera out of Derek's hands. She smirked at him "Ha ha I got the camera"

_There isn't anyway I could get it back from her so I might as well just watch her and hope she enjoys it._ "So do you like the pictures?" Derek asked fearful yet hopeful. "They're beautiful" Meredith replied. "It shows the true beauty of nature."

Meredith didn't get to the pictures of her yet which Derek was happy about.

"Derek?" Meredith asked cautiously.

"Mmm?" Derek replied.

"Why are there pictures of me?"

_Damn now I'm really going to get it_, Derek thought. "I…um…I wanted to take pictures of you I guess. Your eyes, they tell a different story then your facial expressions do, and they accent your beauty, they came out really well on the camera don't you think?" Derek asked nervously, by the look on her face she wasn't too pleased.

"Oh so you wanted a picture of me to jack off with?" Meredith sneered.

Derek was shocked. "No of course not I…"

Derek didn't get to finish because Meredith cut him off. "Save it, I don't want to hear it" With that Meredith got up and walked away.

_She's been doing that a lot lately _Derek thought.

**Happy Holidays!! i got to update!! i'm bringing my lap top when i got to California so i might be able to update then. i'm leaving the 26th so i probablly will update before then. thank you for all your great comments! -- Ariella**


	22. Chapter 22

"A Half Hour until we get to Lake Placid!" yelled Kevin Carbone. Kevin was the team's goalie. He was very sweet and innocent like George. He was everybody's best friend.

Everyone cheered. They were so excited to get there. They were all getting antsy, especially Meredith. She kept fidgeting in her seat because she felt Derek's stare on her.

"Cris, I'm going to go up front for the rest of the ride, I'll come back and get my bags when we park." Cristina just nodded so Meredith got up and walked to the front. There was a seat open next to Dillon and Kevin. Dillon had brown hair and green eyes. He was the best defender on the team. He was very good looking and had all the girls melting. He wasn't as good looking as Derek and Mark, but he was pretty high up there.

Meredith was deciding who she should sit next to,

"Meri, over here!" Dillon yelled.

Meredith looked over at Dillon. She decided to sit next to him. "Hey Dill, what's up?"

"Nothing much, how have you been liking the trip so far, baby?" Dillon slurred.

"Are you drunk?" Meredith asked confused. When Dillon nodded his head yes Meredith freaked out. "How the hell did you sneak liquor on the bus" Meredith whispered harshly. "No big deal, just good at sneaking I guess. Do you know how beautiful you look, look at my pants I think junior is happy you're sitting next to me" Dillon smiled. He leaned over quickly and before Meredith could stop him he kissed her. He shoved his tongue down her throat and was holding her still. Meredith had tears in her eyes. She knew he wasn't trying to do anything to hurt her but she couldn't help but get bad memories from this.

_Flashback_

"_Meredith!" her dad Thatcher slurred. "Why are you home so early?"_

"_Dad? Are you drunk?" Meredith asked confused._

"_Of course I am baby, come over here" Thatcher started walking toward Meredith, she _

_was walking back until she felt something on her back. She ended up backing up against a wall. "Dad what are you doing?" Meredith asked when he wouldn't stop walking away from her. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm horny and I want sex!"_

_End Flashback_

Meredith gasped. She started sobbing uncontrollably. Dillon heard this and quickly sobered up.

Meri, what's wrong?" Meredith didn't answer she just continued to sob.

"Oh my god I am so sorry I didn't mean to force you to kiss me. Shit I am so sorry Meredith." Dillon was pissed at himself. He really didn't mean to do anything to hurt Meredith. When Meredith started hyperventilating he did the only thing he knew he would do right. He found a paper bag that he packed his lunch in for the bus ride and gave it to Meredith. Meredith started breathing into the bag until her breathing was controlled. She leaned her head on Dillon's shoulder. "I am so sorry Meri" Dillon whispered when she started to drift off to sleep.

Meredith just smiled slightly showing that it was okay and fell asleep.

**Happy New Year!! i just got back from California and so i thought i would update! comment!!**


	23. Chapter 23

"Ooookay!" Coach Webber said into the microphone in the front of the bus. "We have arrived at our hotel. Bailey and I will check in while you guys are still on the bus. Our group might be a little intimidating to the guests so try to be respectful."

"In other words" Bailey cut Coach Webber off "If you don't behave you fools better not think you are going to compete cause you're not."

There were a lot of groans but everyone seemed to understand. Bailey, and Coach Webber got off the bus and everyone started getting their things together.

"Meri, I am really sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I just was really drunk I guess" Dillon said upset at himself for what he did to Meredith.

"It's alright Dillon I'm sorry I freaked out, just bad experiences with liquor and kissing I guess" Meredith shuddered at the memory.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Dillon asked sweetly.

"No I'm okay. I think I'm going to get my stuff ready. I'll see you back in the hotel.

"Alright, if you need anything, you know you can talk to me"

"Alright thank you Dillon, I think I'm going to go." Meredith walked back to Cristina and started packing her bags. She kept feeling Derek's stare on her. She was getting uncomfortable when she shouldn't. She knew that Derek didn't take the pictures of her for his 'pleasure' but it was better to look at him as the mean guy rather then the sweet guy that he is, especially with her past.

**sorry it's so short and took so long to write. i seriously couldn't think of anything to write plus i've been sick for the past week which sucks, and McHorseFace i mean seriously!! what is up with Greys these days. If Patrick Dempsey wasn't so hot i don't think i would like Derek :)**


	24. Chapter 24

When Coach Webber and Bailey got back in the bus with the room keys everyone wanted to get out of the bus first and get settled in their rooms.

"Before we hand out the room keys we have to go over five rules." Bailey started.

"Rule number one, curfew is different each night depending on the night. Tonight's curfew will be midnight. Rule number two, dinner will be in the main dining room tonight, tomorrow it may be different. I expect all of you downstairs at 7:00 p.m sharp, no excuses. Rule number three, wake up call will be 8:00 a.m every morning, and you have to be downstairs by 9:30, anyone even a minute late will be left at the hotel and not able to practice for the day. Rule number four, wherever we go I expect all of you to be on your best behavior. I won't tolerate any fooling around. Rule number five, sucking up won't be tolerated, it won't get you any special privileges, what it will give you however is a free ticket to the front of the bus, right next to me. Any questions?"

Everyone just started at Bailey, trying to comprehend all of the rules.

"Good, I expect you all to listen to the rules. Alright, Richard you handle the room keys.

"Okay, I have you're requests for your rooms and I tried to do the best I could, if you have a problem with the rooms see me privately. "Room 205 Addison and Callie." Addison and Callie gave each other a high five and got off their bus and into the hotel room. "Mark, Kevin, and Dillon room 207" Mark smirked and Kevin and Dillon smiled.

Coach Webber continued with the rooms until he got to the last two groups.

"Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, Alex, George, and Derek, I know I didn't call your rooms but I need to talk to you guys." They just looked confused so Coach Webber continued. "We booked the hotel kind of late so we couldn't get all the rooms on the same floor. The rest are on floor number two and since we trust you guys the most" Coach Webber paused and looked at Meredith making sure she was alright "we decided to give you a choice. We have three rooms you can choose from, there's a suite with two rooms and a living room, there is one bed in one room and two beds in the other room, and there are two couches in the living room, or me and Bailey can take that room and you guys can have our rooms, but they are much smaller so some of you would have to take the floor" They all looked at each other, smiled and Alex said "We'll have the suite!"

"Alright, that's what I assumed you guys would pick, I trust you guys so please, don't make me disappointed. Your room is 1000 you guys are on the 10th floor, there are only two rooms up there included yours so please behave yourselves, don't let Bailey and I regret this and please, don't gloat about this towards your fellow teammates." They all just nodded and got off the bus. "Wait, Alex can I talk to you for a moment?"

Meredith gave Alex a strange look but kept walking anyway.

"I want you to keep a close eye on Meredith okay?" Coach Webber said

"Of course sir, I wouldn't let anything happen to her"

Coach Webber nodded gently and Alex walked off with the rest of the gang toward their room. He ran up to where Meredith was waiting for him, smiled and put his arm around her. Alex caught Derek's eye and calmly nodded as if saying he won't interfere with his plans with Meredith, and continued in the journey to their hotel room.

**Hope you like it. Comment ----Ariella**


	25. Chapter 25

"Oh my gosh! Look at this suite!" Izzie screamed. "It's huge, and oh my gosh it's amazing."

"Woah" George breathed. "So who gets the couches tonight" George asked

"Hey I have an idea" Cristina called, "we can all get a bed if we do this, Derek and Meredith will share one of the beds, then since they'll be at it all night we can move another bed into the living room and then we all get a bed, problem solved"

"CRISTINA!" Meredith gasped, Derek just chuckled and Meredith glared at him which shut him up.

Cristina just shrugged "well I guess someone doesn't like my brilliant idea"

Meredith glared at Cristina and walked fully into the living room.

"Wow its beautiful" Meredith said when she walked into one of the rooms

"Yeah it is" Derek said but instead of looking at the room he was looking at Meredith who just blushed.

"So um rooms we should um figure out rooms" Meredith said trying to relieve the sexually frustration that was going between her and Derek.

"Yeah probably" Derek said walking back to where everyone else was.

"So who wants to sleep where?" George said

"Hmm... Mer and I can share a bed if she doesn't mind and then Derek can stay in the bed next to ours and you guys can choose between the other beds. Alex said

No one argued because they knew Meredith and Alex were very close and they new that Derek liked Meredith.

"It's fine with me if it's okay with everyone else" Meredith said. Everyone just nodded so they put their stuff down. Cristina was going to sleep on the bed and Izzie and George got the couches.

"Guys what time is it?" Izzie asked.

"6:55 why?" George replied looking confused

"Cause we're supposed to be downstairs in 5 minutes and none of us are ready!! We're still in our sweats!" Izzie said exasperated.

"Mer, Cris, Alex, and Derek, we have to be downstairs in 5 minutes start getting ready!"George yelled. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1" George whispered quietly. Right on cue the door slammed opened with four very confused people.

"What?" Cristina said "We're supposed to be downstairs at 7:00 and it's only…" Cristina looked down at her watch and her eyes went wide "We have to be downstairs in four minutes! I have to get ready." Cristina found an outfit and started getting undressed. Everyone was staring at her. "I know I have a hot body but seriously we have to go downstairs!"

Everyone just shook there head and went in different places to change. Meredith, Alex, and Derek went into their room to decide what to wear.

"Hey Mer what are you gonna wear?" Alex asked

"Absolutely nothing" Meredith said seductively.

Derek coughed uncomfortably and got his clothes and started undressing.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Meredith asked Derek who was standing there in just his pants.

"I'm getting changed what does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like your standing half naked in front of me!"

"So I'm a guy, anyway Alex is getting changed here, we're in a rush so stop being so uptight about everything" Derek said angrily.

"Fine" Meredith huffed getting her clothes out. She took off her shirt and pants leaving her in just her bra and panties.

At that exact second Derek looked up at her totally forgetting what he was about to do.

Meredith felt someone staring at her. She turned around finding Derek looking at her and totally forgetting about putting his pants on. He changed his shirt so that was already on leaving him in that and his boxer. Meredith caught his eye and smirked before she threw her pants and shirt on.

"Hot body Mer and you guys are getting me horny with all the eye sex in here! I don't know how I'm going to last the night!" Alex said checking his watch before heading out with a blushing Meredith and Derek behind him.

"Okay its 6:58 we have two minutes to get downstairs and we're on a high floor. I think we better go now." George said nervously

"George is right. Is everyone ready?" everyone nodded so Izzie continued. "Take the keys and let's go."


	26. AN

Im so sorry I havent been updating in a while im in florida right now with my friend but Im getting home around Thursday so ill try to update either then or Friday. Stay with the story!

--Ariella


	27. Chapter 26

"The elevator is so slow"

"Quit complaining Mer, we'll get there in time" Cristina said

"Its 6:59" Meredith whined

"Yeah and we're on the fifth floor oh wait fourth floor now" Derek smirked

Meredith just rolled her eyes.

"7:00!" George said wide eyed

The elevator dinged and the 6 rushed out.

"Look there's Bailey and Webber with everyone lets go." Cristina pointed out

They ran to Coach Bailey who was looking at them funny "You fools are lucky. Lets go"

The telephone in the suite rang the following morning leaving everyone groaning.

"Uch what time is it?" Izzie asked

"I don't want to get up" yelled Cristina

"5 more minutes mumbled George.

"Its morning!" came the cheerful voice of Derek Shepherd "Lets get dressed and go downstairs to eat breakfast!"

"Why are you so happy? Did somebody give you a pill?" Meredith asked yawning coming out of her room.

"Very funny" Derek said sarcastically "Actually it's a new day and I can't wait until we get on the rink!"

"Dude why are you so happy? Its morning" Alex asked confused.

"Why not, it's a new day and we get to practice on the ice. Let's get dressed so we can go downstairs for breakfast!

"Seriously!?" Meredith and Cristina screamed.

Derek chuckled "Seriously, get your lazy asses up and ready.

At the rink Derek and Alex were whispering to each other while Meredith, Izzie, and Cristina practiced their program. Addison and Callie already skated since Bailey wouldn't let them on the same time as Meredith because they didn't get along.

"So I was thinking, Izzie and Cristina are hanging out later tonight and since Meredith wanted to be ready for the competition she isn't going out, and George is seeing this chick he met, it will only be you me and Mer." Alex said to Derek.

Derek looked confused "Yeah so what do you want to do? Rent a movie?"

Alex chuckled "Actually I was thinking I'd try to find a chick and you and Meredith would get to be alone."

Derek's whole face lit up "Really?"

"Yeah just don't screw it up okay? Don't hurt her"

"I wouldn't dream of hurting her. Thanks Alex you're a great friend" Derek patted Alex on the back and left to make plans for the night.

**sorry it took so long i was away and had writers block. i'll try to update very soon. tell me what you think! --- Ariella**


	28. Chapter 27

Derek was so nervous yet excited at the same time. He wanted this night to be perfect. This was his chance to 'woo' Meredith. Derek was pacing back and forth in the hotel room waiting for Meredith to get back. There were candles, flowers, and some of her favorite foods from this nice little Italian restaurant he found when he wasn't practicing on the ice. He heard the door start to open at suddenly got even more nervous.

"What's all this?" Meredith asked confused. She was wearing jeans and a sweater and her hair was still wet from the shower she took after her workout.

"I wanted to do something special for you. To show that I'm not the bad guy you think I am" Derek said taking Meredith's hand and leading her into the kitchen.

"I don't think you're a bad guy I just…I can't" Meredith stuttered backing up.

"All I'm asking is to give me a chance" Derek pleaded.

Meredith looked up at him, staring him in the eyes, taking her breath away. "I have too much baggage Derek, you don't want me"

"But I do Mer, I like you, everything about you, the way you ramble, the way you could be wearing the simplest clothes but still look more beautiful than everyone, and your laugh, it's intoxicating."

"Derek…"

"Shh…why don't we eat, the food will get cold" Derek said caressing her cheek.

"So what do we have?" Meredith asked walking over to the table smiling.

"Ah my dear we have Antipasto Misto, Spaghetti Bolognese, Chicken Fricassee, and for desert, Oreo Cheesecake." Derek said in a fake Italian accent.

Meredith laughed and sat down with Derek to eat. For the moment Meredith enjoyed herself with Derek's company. Everything else just disappeared.

**Sorry for the long wait. I hope people are still going to read this. This is part one of two? i think maybe three not sure yet but it should be up soon, maybe even today (hopefully) -- Ariella**


	29. Chapter 28

After dinner Meredith went to change into pajamas while Derek cleaned up. There dinner had been full of fun and laughter. She hadn't backed away once and Derek was hoping she was starting to let him in.

"Hey Mer, do you want to watch a movie or play a video game?" Derek yelled from the kitchen where he just finished cleaning up.

"Yeah sure" Meredith came out of the room wearing the pajamas that Izzie and Cristina had packed for her while she was on the phone.

Derek turned around to go to the T.V right as Meredith opened the door. He didn't want to scare her so he didn't tell her how beautiful she looked. "We have Mario Kart Wii or a movie, either PS. I love you, or Indiana Jones".

"How about Mario Kart, it'll be fun to kick your ass" Meredith smirked

"Oh you're going down"

"I don't think so. Come on I'll help set it up" Meredith and Derek walked to the T.V and took out the wii console that George brought on the trip.

"Choose your character wisely, well…you're going to loose anyway so it won't matter" Derek jokingly said while grabbing the wheel. Meredith just huffed and grabbed the other wheel.

"Baby Mario? Seriously?"

"What? He's cute"

Derek just chuckled

"Oh and who are you? Rosalina?"

"She's hot"

"You have got to be kidding me! Derek Christopher Shepherd she's a cartoon!" Meredith exclaimed exasperated.

"Did you just middle name me?"

"You bet your ass I did"

"Hey I was just kidding about her being hot, no ones as hot as you" Derek winked

Meredith tensed momentarily but grew comfortable again quickly.

"I want to pick the field!" Meredith exclaimed. "What about Koopa Kape?"

"Sure, whatever makes you happy" Derek said content with Meredith and him not fighting.

"I'm Wining!!" Meredith said excitedly.

"Yeah" Derek replied glumly, the truth is Derek was a having a hard time concentrating on the game. Every time Meredith moved the wheel up to jump her shirt rid up a little leaving a sliver of her porcelain skin in its wake.

"Oh come on Derek stop being such a sore loser" Meredith playful hit Derek on the arm.

"Sore loser? Sore loser! I'll show you sore loser" and with the Derek dropped the wheel and started tickling Meredith on the couch.

"Derek…Stop…I can't" Meredith was having a hard time getting her words out because she was laughing so hard.

"You can't what Mer?" Derek said still tickling her.

"I can't breathe. Derek!" Derek stopped tickling her but was still very close to her. He started to lean in, but remembered it probably wasn't the best idea. Meredith's eyes were glazed over with passion but she tensed a little knowing what was about to come.

"Can I kiss you?" Derek asked Meredith

"I..um.." all the sudden the door started to open revealing a happy Izzie and a pissed looking Cristina.

"Damn it" Derek muttered under his breathe. They still hadn't moved, so Derek was still partially on Meredith not wanting to leave. Meredith put her hand on Derek's chest, kissed his cheek, and walked away to talk to Izzie and Cristina. Derek was left there stunned by what happened. It wasn't a real kiss by any means but it still left Derek's cheek tingling and his heart whole. _Maybe she's finally let me in_ Derek thought.

**wow two in one night : ) hopefully i'll have another update tomorrow. comment -- Ariella**


	30. Authors Note

Hey everyone I'm so sorry that it's taking me so long to update but I promise to update this weekend. I have one favor for all of you though. If you could please go to **votefc .com **and vote that would be very much appreciated. The Friendship Circle is an organization that helps kids with special needs and is in the running to win $1,000,000 from Chase bank. Please help and then comment that you voted so I could get this updated. It ends Friday at 11:59 P.M so if everyone could please vote soon. Please help the children! Thanks so much for your support and for sticking with me!


End file.
